


The Tower of Ai

by KisaAkiya



Series: Khaotic AUs [4]
Category: Khaos Universe, Original Work, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Complete, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Song: Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou | Blessed Messiah and the Tower of AI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya
Summary: In a small village full of youths, a new Messiah was chosen. It happened to be the young, freckled seamstress.Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai: Khaos AUBased off the song "Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai" by Hitoshizuku-P x Yama
Series: Khaotic AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831663
Kudos: 1





	The Tower of Ai

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get this AU out of the way before I start writing other things. Finally a work where the protagonist isn't RSG.

_ For centuries, foolish arrogant men believed that they could overstep god. That their mortal bodies can become more powerful than the limitations of a human mortal. That they can become as perfect as the god that created them. _

_ Oh they were wrong. So dearly wrong. _

_ The gods have judged them and in return their world was destroyed. As punishment, the human’s descendants have to enter a ritual or else the cycle of death and destruction will repeat once more. The tragedy of the great Tower of AI rests in the hands of every thousand year’s children’s children.  _

“The great Tower of AI… that’s the tower on top of that great mountain, right?” A blonde haired seamstress asks her friend, a shepherd boy, as she stacks the different kinds of fabric back into its shelves, sorting them by texture and pattern. The shepherd nodded, putting his staff on his shoulder before putting the seamstress’s fabrics on the higher shelves. “Yes. But I don’t wanna even think about going in there.”

“Oh c’mon Jeri. Aren’t you at least a bit curious?” June, the seamstress, asked jokingly. Jeremiah looked down at her before shaking his head. “Nah. I want to live my life and keep tending to the sheep.”

“You mean leave the sheep with your girlfriend.” June smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Jeremiah’s face flushed red as he exclaimed. “She’s not my girlfriend!!”

“Who’s not your girlfriend?”

The two looked across them towards an open window. A short haired brunette leans against the window, shepherds stick in hand as she tilts her head. “Jeremiah do you have a crush??” She asks, suddenly excited.   
  


“No! I don’t. Ugh- Aki, shut up.” He groans, he turns back to June and pats her head. “I’ll head to my shift.” 

June let out a knowing giggle, turning to Aki who was still resting on the window sill. “Take care of him, Aki!”

She chuckled back. “No problem, June! C’mon Jerm.” He scowled in response, taking his staff that was leaning against the doorframe of her shop and walking out. Aki moved away from the window frame as Jeremiah went into view. She giggled, hitting him slightly in the arm before they walked off towards the sheep filled fields.

June giggled to herself, she took a pale green coat, from one of her drawers, over her arm and headed to the front door of her humble shop. 

The village wasn’t that large, there were only around 10 people usually that lived here and some of them even shared homes. There were no adults around, the oldest was around 20 at most, but they were happy. Each child took up a role to keep their small village sustainable and lively. 

On her way out, she gave the shepherds a small wave as she made her way up the hill and further into the village.

Her shop rested at the far end of the village, near where the shepherds herd the flock. Her delivery was addressed to the small chapel that rested on a small cliff side on the other side of their village. 

On her way there, the smell of freshly baked bread filled her nostrils, directing her on a detour. Soon enough, she found herself in front of their local bakery. June huffed, looking down at the coat as she found herself in a dilemma. The dilemma was cut short when she felt her stomach growl from hunger as she realized she hadn’t eaten in at least 3 hours. 

“Oh, nothing wrong with a short delay.” June told herself as she opened the door to the bakery, hearing the chime from the bell over the front door. Walking in, she found no one on the front counter, causing her to raise a brow. “Hello? Is the shop open??” She asked meekly.

She wandered in nervously, playing with the petals of a blue orchid that rested in a vase on top of the display case of pastries. “That wasn’t here before.” She told herself, remembering her last visits to the bakery.

She pondered for a moment, considering to make her way back our the door till she heard a loud thud coming from the kitchen followed by a loud curse. Curious, she left the coat by the counter as she hopped over it, moving to the kitchen door. She hesitantly turned the knob to open the door and her eyes widened when she looked inside.

“This was your fault!! Look what you did!” The person with brown bobbed hair, parted in the center, spat out at their comrade who was lying pathetically on the floor. White powder, presumably flour, covering both of them as the arguing continued on. 

“Well it wasn’t my fault!!” The one on the floor replied, ruffling the flour out of their short platinum hair. He huffed, holding into one of the counters to pull himself up to his feet, their height difference immediately shown as he towers over his friend. “You were the one who fucking dropped the bag!!”

“Well I wouldn't have dropped the bag if you hadn’t tripped and kicked me!!” They replied, crossing their arms over their chest.

The argument continued on as June watched her friends spat out nonsense comebacks at each other. Once realizing that their argument seemed to not be any close to a resolution, she coughed, catching the two’s attentions.

The taller of the two blushed once noticing her presence. “J-June!!” He exclaimed, wiping the powder off his face. “Hey!! What were you- how long—“

“Just around a minute.” June replied, cutting them off as she giggled. She gestured playfully at the taller one’s face, pointing at a small pitch of flour that remained on his cheek. “You missed a spot there, Soph.”

“O-Oh did I???” He exclaimed, turning around then scrambling to wipe off any remaining flour on his face. The short of the two stood there before him with a sigh, looking at him disappointingly as they spoke. “Pathetic”

“Oh I didn’t know we were describing things you were, Worm.” Soph immediately spat back, looking at them annoyingly as he turned back to face June. 

Worm sighed, rolling their eyes as they patted flour off from their apron. “So! Why are you here?” They asked, referring to June.

She blushed in response, waving her hands in front of her as she apologized. “I-I’m sorry!! You two weren’t at the counter and I just…” She looked down at her round stomach, rubbing it embarrassingly as she muttered. “I’m hungry..”

“Oh!! Shit! Right!” Soph exclaimed, careful to not trip, he made his way out to the counter, yelling along the way. “I’ll pack some buns for you!”

“Thank you!” June replied, watching Soph pack three bread buns into a paper bag. She turned back to Worm who had proceeded to start cleaning the kitchen, wiping a wet rag along the counter. “Can I help?”

“Oh, you can but you don’t have to.” Worm replied, shooting June a quick prideful smile. “I can handle it. You should go meet Soph out front before he makes another mess.”

“I heard that!!” 

June jumped slightly at Soph’s volume, but let out a short laugh afterwards, reminiscing the friendship between these two bakers. She nodded at Worm, making her way out of the kitchen to walk to Soph’s side. She leaned over, watching Soph rearrange the pastries in the display case curiously. 

He felt her presence, looking down at her as his face flushed red. He gulped, reaching over to the other side of the table for the paper bag and handed it in her direction. “Here..” Soph pouted, blushing slightly.

June smiled, taking the bag from him. “Thank you!” She thanked him before hopping over the counter and taking the coat back over her shoulder. “You two have a good day.”

“You too, June.” Soph grinned, waving at her as she walked out of the bakery. 

As soon as June left, the faint sounds of ruffling and arguing can be heard from the bakery, causing her to roll her eyes playfully. “Those two.” She laughed, turning over to head straight towards the chapel. She took a bun out of the paper bag and took a savory bite, humming at the taste. 

Passing by the community building, she found herself at the foot of the hill where the chapel stood. Near the foot of the hill was small training grounds, filled with racks of weapons and two to three training dummies depending on the occasion. 

June grinned widely at the sight and saw a certain swordsman practicing in the field. She skipped over to the fence, standing on one of the ledges as she waved and called out his name. “Hey Connor!!”

The tall redheaded man stopped in his tracks as he heard her voice. He didn’t smile yet you can sense how he relaxed due to the dropping of his shoulders. He walked up June, putting the sword he was using back into its hilt as he reached her. “Hey.”

“Hi!” June giggled, taking a bite out of her bun. “Whatchu up to?” She asked with her mouth full. Connor rolled his eyes, wiping a stray crumb from her cheek. “Please don’t talk with your mouth full.”

June shook her head then nodded, squishing one flushed cheek as she swallowed. Connor let out a soft laugh as he turned back to the training dummies. “Just doing my morning rounds. After this I’ll report to Regan then I’m free the rest of the day.”

“The rest of the day huh?” June blushed, squishing the bread in her hand. “Wanna hang out when you’re done?”

“Oh.” Connor blushed before looking off to the side. “I- Sure. Let’s hang out later.”

“Really?!” June gasped, her eyes sparkling in Connor’s view. He scoffed, rolling his eyes before patting the top of her head. “Yeah yeah.”

“Alright!!” June exclaimed before jumping off the fence to run back to the trail. “I’ll go finish my delivery and you go finish your rounds!!”

“I-” Connor blinked, standing there shocked before shaking his head. He laughed. “Alright, I’ll see you in a bit.”

“See ya!!” June waved, watching him smile at her before turning back to the training dummy. She grinned, turning back on the trail and taking a deep breath. “Alright, almost there.”

She skipped up the mountain finding herself in front of the chapel in less than five minutes. She wiped her forehead as she finished one bun of bread and took out another. Pushing past the front door, her eyes widened to see two gingers in the chapel rather than one.

“Oh. Eleanor, I didn’t know you were here.” June spoke out quietly as she closed the door behind her, dropping the bread back in it’s bag. The girl with long red curls who was reading turned to her and patted the spot next to her. “Come on.” She whispered before gesturing to the other figure in the world.

June looked over at her twin brother who was meditating in front of the altar. She let out a silent ‘oh’ before scooching quietly to Eleanor’s side, watching her brother as he prayed. She stared down at the bag of bread on her lap, tempted to continue eating but knowing that it would be disrespectful to eat inside of the chapel. Other than being rude, she wouldn’t want Elliott to be mad at her.

After a moment she heard him exhale, causing her to look up, watching him stand up from the altar and turn to the two girls by his side. “Sorry for taking so long.” He laughed, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s alright.” Eleanor was the one to reply, standing up while closing the book she was reading. “It’s better over here than back at home.”

Elliott rolled his eyes, giving his sister a quick glare before turning to the girl beside her. “I didn’t mean to trouble you by making you wait.”

“O-Oh! I don’t mind.” June replied, pushing herself to her feet. “I just brought you your new coat.” She placed the bag under her arm and took the coat from her shoulder, holding it towards him. 

Elliott’s eyes lit up, smiling excitedly as he took the coat from her hands. “Thank you so much, June!” He exclaimed, taking off the beige coat from his shoulders and tucking it under his arms as he put on the one June had made him. June grinned, watching him observe the stitches and lining. “You definitely improved, June.” He praised her, feeling his pride grow as her cheeks flush a soft shade of pink.

“Thank you.” June laughed, lazily moving her hand forward to pinch the fabric of his coat. “I’m so happy I was able to get the perfect green you liked. I had to look for shipments available in other towns, you know?”

Elliott laughed, taking a step forward and patting her head softly. “Well I’m flattered you put so much effort for me.” 

“Ehem.” 

The two turned back at Eleanor who had a small notebook open with her pen out, writing diligently with a smirk on her face. “Oh how lovely you two are. That your affections can even be seen from afar~!!”

“Oh, shut up.” Elliott blushed, pulling his hand away from June to push his palm into his sister’s forehead. “You’re a nuisance.”

Eleanor whined, letting out a pout as she closed her notebook, and shoved that and her pen into her bag. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at her brother smugly. “And you can’t get rid of me whether you like it or not.”

“Do I have to be here when you two argue?” June teased, preventing a giggle from escaping her lips. “You two are like Soph and Worm.”

“Don’t!” Eleanor exclaimed, earning a glare from her brother. She sighed, taking a deep breath as she regained her composure. “Don’t compare me with that egotistical, apathetic moron--”

“That you’re in love with~~”

Eleanor paused, looking up at her brother who had a smug grin on his face. Her cheeks flared bright red, as red as her hair as she puffed her cheeks, prepared to start a fight with her brother before exhaling. The red escaping her face as she took a deep breath in response. “I am calm.”

“And in love.” Elliott teased, earning another glare from Eleanor. June took a step back, opening her mouth as if to speak before closing it, afraid that any attempt to intervene might ruin the sanctity of the chapel.

“Well.” Eleanor huffed, patting her dress down. “At least I’m not a simpleton as to pick up a bouquet of blue orchids and anonymously give them to the taller baker.”

“I-”

June gasped, turning to Elliott whose face was flushed red. “You’re the one that gave the bakery those flowers! I knew they weren’t there normally.” 

Eleanor let out a quick ‘ha’, turning smugly at her brother who looked between the girls nervously.

He leaned against one of the seats in the room, covering his face as he took a deep breath, about to explain himself till they heard the ring of the bell coming from down the hill. The three of them turned to a window facing their village before turning back to face one another.

“A meeting?” June asked, turning to the twins who shook their heads in confusion. “It’s not even the end of the month yet.”

Elliott crossed his arms, furrowing his brows before turning to the two girls with a determined expression. “C’mon. Let’s go before Regan and Connor bite our asses.”

\-----

The residents of the village met up at the community house where their chief organized and looked over the order of their village. They normally have planned meetings at the end of every month in order to look at the village’s progress and see everyone’s condition. Due to having inherited the property, the building belonged to Regan’s father who had now been long missing and presumably past away, yet they made do and rebuilt their village with the wit and prosperity of their ancestors.

June and the twins made it to the building and barged into the meeting room, surprised that the rest of the residents had already arrived. 

Elliott was the first to speak, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke up nervously. “Sorry we’re late.”

“It’s alright, we haven’t started yet so take your seat.” Regan replied, pushing their glasses up the bridge of their nose before gesturing at the two seats across them. The three looked at each other, remembering their routine as Elliott pulled back both of the seats then gestured at the two girls. They both nodded, taking their seats as Regan stood up from theirs, coughing into their fist to grab everyone’s attention.

“Alright, I know it’s sudden for me to call everyone into a meeting like this, but it’s urgent.” They started, looking over at the pink haired woman beside them. She nodded, pulling a scroll out from her pocket for everyone to see. “This is a letter from the kingdom across the river from the south.”

“The kingdom?” Aki raised her brow, almost standing up from excitement. “We’ve never had the kingdom message us directly before.”

A scoff came from the other side of the table. “Because they think we’re inconvenient.” All eyes turned to Connor as he had his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest. Elliott glared at him, his hand resting on the backrest of Eleanor’s chair. “Shut it, will ya? We don’t want your pessimism to spread to the rest of the table.”

He scoffed in response, ignoring Elliott and turning back to the pink haired girl. “Vanya.” She looked up at him. “What does it say?”

“Oh right.” She shook her head, patting down her dress as she leaned over to Regan’s side, reading the text aloud to the rest of the party. 

_ “Dearest people of the Village of Youth, _

_ It is a high honor to note that on the day before the full moon, the Tower of Ai’s ritual shall be performed once more. It is of great honor that today, the Messiah shall be found within the residents of your village--” _

“The Messiah?!” Soph exclaimed, pushing himself off the table in astonishment. “Like.. A saviour?!”

Worm rolled their eyes, resting their cheek on the palm of their hand as they muttered. “Yeah. That’s what a ‘messiah’ means, dumbass.” Soph shot them a glare before sitting back down, crossing their arms in front of his chest. “Please continue Mom.”

“I-” Vanya blinked, staring at Soph confused. 

“Please don’t call her that..” Regan groaned, their face flushed a deep red as they stared up at Vanya. She looked between the two, her face flushing pink before shaking her head. “R-Right the letter.” She coughed, unfolding the scroll till the whole letter was fully revealed.

“Right. So…”

_ “The Messiah shall be found within the residents of your village. It is tasked that the Messiah shall travel to the Tower of Ai before the full moon rises and the sun sets, to retrieve the Nine Blessings in the tower and restore the world to its former glory. _

_ The name of this cycle’s Messiah is…” _

Vanya gulped, looking up from the letter and looking straight at her.

“Juniper Byrne.”

Soft gasps resounded around the room before everyone made eye contact towards the blonde sitting meekly in her chair. Vanya frowned, reading the last parts of the letter in a soft and careful tone. 

_ “If you shall decline, the world will be thrown in a fit of despair and sorrow; and will never be reborn. You must accept or not only will the world order be thrown out of balance but your lives will surely perish.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ His Majesty, the King.” _

June was astonished, taking a moment to process the contents of the letter before looking across the table at Regan and Vanya. “I-I can’t…” She then turned to all of her friends who were looking expectedly at her. “I can’t be the Messiah..”

“The letter says you are though.” Vanya started, standing up to walk towards June. “It’s ok. You’re not alone-”

“I can’t be the savior! I’ve never saved anyone in my life!” June exclaimed, standing up to push Vanya away from her. She stumbled backwards slightly, feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders as she was caught by Elliott. June panicked, she didn’t mean to push Vanya yet she stood in place, wrapping her arms around her before turning to everyone else in the room. “I- I’m just a seamstress.”

“June..” Jeremiah hesitated, about to take a step towards her before noticing her take a step back. “I..” She started, feeling everyone’s eyes locked on her. She sniffled before turning to the door. “I need some time alone.” She muttered before bolting out the door.

“June!!” Jeremiah yelled out for her, about to chase after her till he felt a tug at his wrist. He turned to Connor who shook his head at him, discouraging him to run after her. Jeremiah hesitated, then sighed, relaxing his shoulders as he looked down at his feet. “But.. We can’t just leave her alone.”

“I know.” Connor frowned, before turning back to the rest of the people in the room. “But she needs time, she needs to think about it. She’ll be back.”

“Right..” Jeremiah sighed, turning to Regan with a determined look. “So when’s the deadline?”

\-----

June pouted, crouching on a boulder in the middle of the field where the flock usually rest. This is where the shepherds usually sit and rest while watching the sheep, since both Aki and Jeremiah were back at the community building, no one was watching the sheep in their stead.

Thankfully after years of watching over them, they seemed trained enough to mostly handle themselves.

As June sat there in her thoughts, she felt a prod at her hand, surprised to look down and see a small, dark skinned lamb with brown wool. She baa-d at her before attempting to climb up the boulder in an attempt to be by her side.

June giggled. “Oh you.” She said before picking up the child and putting her by her side. “Better?” The little lamb baa-d in delight before laying on June’s lap, nuzzling unto her stomach as she closed her eyes. The blonde smiled, petting her head and stroking her wool slowly. “I know you came up here to make me feel better, thank you uhm…” She hesitated, looking down to see some sort of tag.

The lamb baa-d in an attempt to respond, only being received with a soft smile and a scratch under the young one’s chin. “You’re so young.. you barely even had the chance to explore the world yet.” June muttered, looking sadly at the lamb. “The ritual..”

“There you are!”

June let out a lil jump as she turned to the source of the voice. Turning back, she was shocked to see Vanya run up to her, panting slightly. 

“I-I thought you’d be at your place. But I didn’t see you there—“ 

“It’s ok.” June replied, turning back to the lamb on her lap. Vanya calmed down, turning to look up at June as she asked in a careful tone. “Mind if I join you?”

June giggled, petting the lamb’s wool softly. “No. It’s alright.” She replied, scooting a bit on the boulder for Vanya to sit.

She smiled in response, climbing up the boulder with ease to sit by June’s side. She hugged her knees to her chest, eyes trailing over the flock before sighing. “I am surprised how Jeri and Aki can do this all day.”

“Yeah…” June hummed. “Must be nice.” 

It was quiet, at least for a moment. As Vanya and June sat, watching the sheep, June realized something.

If she won’t accept the role as Messiah, these peaceful days, where the flock can graze in peace and new children can learn to walk, jump, learn and live, won’t come to pass. 

She looked at Vanya, her gaze still fixed on the sheep as if it was a distraction. June softened her expression as she patted Vanya’s shoulder, surprising her suddenly. “I know why you came for me.”

“June..” Vanya smiled guiltily. “I cannot convince you, you are allowed to make your own decision, you know?” 

June nodded in response, turning back to the flock, nonchalantly speaking. “If I don’t take the role, all of this will disappear, right?”

“June..”

“I’ll do it.” She smiled, turning to Vanya with a large smile on her face. Vanya softened, looking sympathetically at June. “You know, you won’t be alone.” 

“We’ll make sure of it!!”

The two turned around, June was surprised to see the rest of the residents walking up behind them. Aki grinned, running to the side of the boulder and hopping on. “Just because you’re the Messiah doesn’t mean we’ll let you save the world on your own.”

“Yeah.” Elliott continued, walking into June’s view. He reached over to take her hand, rubbing his thumb along her palm reassuringly. “We won’t let you carry the world’s burden all on your own.”

“We’ll save this world together.” Soph exclaimed, running to Elliott’s side and leaning his arm on his shoulder. “Besides, I would like part of the credit of saving the world.”

Worm groaned. “Wow, the world doesn’t revolve around you, y’know?” 

“I’m just joking.” He laughed, patting Worm’s shoulder. “Learn to take a joke for once.”

They scoffed, crossing their arms in front of their chest as they continued. “Ugh. Whatever. He’s still right though.”

“Yeah. We’re going to go with you basically.” Eleanor laughed, leaning on the boulder by Vanya’s side. “It’s like what Regan always says.”

“We will face our fortune and pain as one.” 

June turned down to Regan who was smiling widely at her. They joined the rest of the crowd, looking up at June with a reassuring look. “We’re here for you, June. We’re family. If you’re going to carry the world then we’ll carry it with you.”

She awed, looking over her friends with a big smile on her face, her heart warm. “Guys..”

“Yeah yeah. You know what the chief said.” Connor groaned, reaching from behind June to pat her head. She let out an ‘oof’, turning back to face him. “Like everyone’s so fucking sweet or whatever. We get the point.”

“Pfft. Stubborn as ever still.” Jeremiah walked up to June’s side, eyeing Connor with a smirk. He felt Connor’s glare on him as Jeremiah eyed the lamb on June’s lap curiously. He raised a brow and lifted the lamb off of June’s lap. “Now what do you think you’re doing?”

She baa-d urgently and guiltily, gently tapping her hooves on Jeremiah’s chest before gesturing at June. Jeremiah rolled his eyes. “Ok ok. I know you were trying to help but you shouldn’t stray too far from your moms.” 

“Is that Avery again?” Aki piqued up, holding her arms out for Jeremiah to pass her to her. 

Jeremiah laughed, passing Aki the lamb as he spoke. “Yeah. She shouldn’t keep wandering off, y’kno.”

“Well, that’s the reason why she’s my favorite.” Aki giggled, placing Avery down on the field. She baa-d happily, before running gleefully around the crowd. 

Regan looked at the lamb nervously, moving their legs awkwardly as she runs across them. “U-Uhm.. Aki??”

“Oh c’mon.” Aki laughed, reaching down to pat the lamb’s bum playfully. “Go back to your moms, will you?” She baa-d gleefully before running off back into the herd. 

June smiled, watching the lamb run into the herd. She turned back to the crowd, then at Regan. “So. When do we leave?”

\-----

They had set off the next day. It was at most a day’s journey if they were to go straight to the Tower without any detours, at least they could get there before the sun sets. 

The ten of them left the village, packing food for at most two days and herding the sheep into a pen with enough food to last them a long time. 

June panted, holding the pack on her back as Connor cut through the leaves of the deep forest surrounding the tower’s plot. She pouted, looking up through the tree’s thick leaves in an attempt to see the tower.    
  


She heard a groan by her right, looking up at Soph who stretched his arms over his head. “Look. I love hiking as much as the next person--”

“I don’t.” Worm cut him off before he could finish, briskly walking past him to reach Eleanor who was by Elliott ahead of them. Soph glared at them, exclaiming. “Did anyone ask?!”

June giggled, causing Soph to face her. She looked up at him, linking her arm with his as she asked. “As you were saying?”

“Mmm..” He blushed, puffing one cheek and looking down at his feet. “I love hikes as much as the next guy but..” He groaned. “How much further????” 

“Maybe the trip wouldn’t feel so long if you didn’t keep complaining??” Regan exclaimed from behind them, holding the map to the tower. They looked down, reading through the map awkwardly as they muttered under their breath. “So.. if we passed by the crook and went west then..”

“How much west did we walk again?” Aki asked, hopping to Regan’s side with her shepherd's staff still in hand. “I think we should go a little North, the cliff should be there.”

Regan nodded. “Uh. Right.” Before turning to look at Connor. “Connor!! Turn right at this point!” He nodded, leading the group and turned right. 

“I shouldn’t have come. I shouldn’t have cooome…” Worm groaned, shaking their head before feeling an elbow nudge their arm. “Ow! Hey!!”

“Stop complaining, it’s getting annoying.” Eleanor spat as they kept walking. “Also I’m trying to write something.”

“Wow, did I ask?” Worm huffed, crossing their arms over their chest. “Why are you even writing? We’re in the wilderness going to some dangerous tower to save the world.”

“Wow.” Eleanor glared before turning back to her notebook. “I’m.. it’s for safekeeping.”

“Well it better be important.” Worm sighed.

It was then the group had stopped, causing June confusion. “Hey? Why did we stop?”

Connor was silent, looking up from where he was. He pushed some branches away and turned back to the nine behind him. “We’re almost there.”

Behind Connor was a stone wall reaching high up like a cliff. The crowd looked up at it, staring at it with awe and nervousness. 

Jeremiah was the first to speak, looking nervously at the cliffside while gripping his staff hard. “Is there any way to go around it?”

Regan turned down at their map, looking at its contents before shaking their head. “The map says this cliff surrounds the whole tower.”

“That means we have to go over it.” Vanya spoke, walking to Jeremiah’s side with a large smirk on her face. “Well, shepherd boy. Use those arms to use!!”

“Stop talking.” Jeremiah groaned, before grabbing unto the ledge of the cliff and pulling himself up. He stomped slightly on the ground before turning back to the others. “It’s not that steep, if we all take turns we can all climb this thing.”

“We walked all the way and now we have to climb??” Worm complained, stretching and arching their back as they look up to what’s supposedly the top of the cliff. Eleanor smirked, nudging them playfully before pointing to the top. “You want me to carry you the way there?”

“Bruuh, like you would.” Worm huffed before walking up to the wall. “I don’t need your help.”

“Well don’t ask for it once your arms break on the way there.”

“Can you two stop fighting for once.” Connor groaned. “I can carry one of you guys up there at a time.”

“You don’t have to.” June giggled, running up to his side. “Let’s all climb together!!”

Connor blushed, looking down at her glowing expression as he turned back to the wall. “Alright, just don’t slow us down.”

June laughed, saluting at Connor with a serious expression. “I’ll already be at the top before you know it!”

\-----

“Grab my hand.” Soph said, reaching his hand out at June who had pulled herself up at the top of the cliff. She smiled, grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up to her feet. “Thanks, Soph.”

Soph nodded as a welcome before looking towards the tower. His eyes widened at the sight. “Woah..” 

June looked after him, her eyes widened by the tall tower, made by stone and looking centuries younger than it supposedly is. For a tower that’s supposedly centuries old, it withstood the sands of time well, looking almost nearly built. June looked at the top, it was hard to tell but she could see the small figure of what is supposedly a shrine. 

She heard soft counting by her side, looking back to see Regan counting the floors of the tower. “Ten.” They said to themselves. “Ten floors and the top of the tower.” 

Aki sighs, leaning on her knees as she pants. “We literally walked all the way here and we have to climb stairs too??” 

“I’ll carry you the way there.” Jeremiah teased, earning a nudge on the arm. 

Aki huffed, walking past her partner and to June’s side, patting her shoulder reassuringly. “You ok?”

She shrugged, letting out a nervous laugh as she eyes the tower. “I’m not really sure.”

“We’re here for you either way. The full moon happens tonight so.. No pressure?” Aki patted her shoulder again, receiving a nod from June. 

With a determined glint in her eyes, she grinned. “I’m ready. Let’s go save the world.”

The party walked towards the tower that was in the middle of the plateau, the surrounding trees cleared a stone path directing to the entrance of the tower.

There were carvings of men reaching out to a circular sphere at the door, probably representing some sort of primordial being. 

June gulped as Connor walked up to the door, knocking on it twice with the hilt of his sword. Without a budge, he pushed against the door, receiving a similar outcome. “What the fuck, how are we supposed to get in??”

“Maybe the Messiah should try to open the door?” Eleanor comments, as all eyes drift to June. 

June gulps walking forward to Connor’s side. She placed her hand on the door’s carving, tracing the lines till she reached the indent at the middle of the door. She attempts to push it, surprised as it didn’t budge.

“Maybe you’re not supposed to push it?” Worm shrugs, looking at a worried Soph by their side.

June nodded, placing her fingers against the indent of the door and pushed them aside, her eyes widened as the door divided, sliding to the side as she took a step back, Connor jumping in front of her protectively.

The entrance opened, revealing a well carved room. Circles surrounding the floor and ceiling and more carvings littered the walls.

June gulped as she walked in, being followed by the rest of her party as they observed the first floor. Eleanor gulped as she traced a hand on the wall’s carvings. “It’s the ritual..”

June turned to her, looking at the depiction with a sweat. In the middle stood a figure, assumed to be the messiah, with the nine blessings by their side. Above the messiah was a torch, raised high above to the full moon. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder, looking at Regan who had a reassuring smile. “If you’re nervous, I can go with you to get the first blessing.”

June smiled. “That would help a lot. Thank you.” She felt reassured that Regan would accompany her to receive the first blessing, but one thing still stands.

It was a circular room with no other clear doors or entrances. The party looked around the room, confused. “Where’s the first blessing? Isn’t it supposed to be on this floor?” Soph whined, receiving a pat on the head by Elliott.

“Well it needs to be here somewhere.”

Soph sighed. “June maybe you should touch everything and see what happens.” 

“If a giant boulder starts rolling after us, I’m blaming you.” Aki pouted, leaning her back against the wall, her eyes widened as the wall started to shift, prompting her to fall on her back with a yelp.

The entire party looked at her direction, eyes widening as the wall revealed a blue glow. Resting on a small pillar, was the first blessing, a glowing blue sphere that moved back in forth like a wave.

Jeremiah rushed to Aki’s side, pulling her up as they all turned to the blessing. “There it is..” Regan muttered.

“ _ The Blossoming Wave _ .” The words escaped June’s mouth as if she knew. Maybe it was her title of Messiah as she walked towards the blessing, everyone stepping back to watch her.

Regan was by her side the whole time, following her as she climbed up the steps and reached the pillar. She looked over at her companion, feeling her nerves relax as they gave her a reassuring grin. 

With an outreached hand, she felt the blessing’s power go through her body, feeling the sway of waves, the smell of the ocean, the taste of salt. She hummed, her eyes closed as she felt its power. “It’s amazing.”

“Amazing.. huh.” Regan muttered beside her, prompting her to opens her eyes, looking at Regan confused. Another hand was reached out over her’s, confused as she felt Regan’s hand take her’s.

“Regan?”

They didn’t say anything, their eyes were stuck on the blessing as they pulled her hand away, surprising June as she felt a shove at her shoulder. “Regan!!”

A sinister smile appeared on their lips, looking at June with the most corrupted expression as she fell out of the chamber. With a laugh that sickened her core, they exclaimed happily. 

“We will face our fortune and pain as one!!”

With a loud bang, the chamber doors shut, trapping Regan with the blessing, and June outside with the rest of her party.

_ ‘What..’ _ She felt like her heart would beat out of her chest.  _ ‘This wasn’t the plan.. I was..’ _ June looked around her, her eyes widened at the sight.

The other eight of her friends were looking around at each other, distrust in their eyes. Soph and Worm took a step away from each other, Elliott wouldn’t even look at his sister and vice versa, Aki pulled away from Jeremiah’s grasp. Even Vanya, who had reassured her that they would be here together for her, was vigilant, her arms crossed over her chest while looking across at their other friends. She then looked at Connor, eyes looking down on the floor and hand on the handle of his blade.

The tension seemed to feel like forever as the entrance of the tower shut close, breaking the tension with a surprise. The party then looked at the wall adjacent to the blessing’s chamber as it opened, revealing a set of stairs. 

June was now worried.  _ ‘We can’t leave.. the ritual has already started but how will I be able to..’ _ She felt a hand on her shoulder, surprised to see Jeremiah looking at her with a sad smile. He pulled her up to her feet, not saying a word as he started walking to the stairs.

June puffed her cheeks.  _ ‘At least Jeremiah looks fine..’ _ As she followed behind him up the stairs, hearing the footsteps of her other  _ friends _ behind her.

It was silent walking to the second floor, no words were exchanged between the group as they reached the second chamber. There was no accidental ‘falling in’ this time around, the door automatically opened without anyone touching it.

June gulped, attempting to take a step forward towards the chamber before hearing metal being sheathed out of its case. Her eyes widened as Connor held his sword towards her, piercing red eyes glaring at her.

“Step back June.” He growled, walking backwards toward the chamber. Inside rested an orange sphere, cackling and dancing like a lit flame.  _ The Fiery Feast _ .

June looked at Connor, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes as she mouthed his name to him. He let his sword down, moving one hand to touch the blessing as the chamber doors shut close. 

Her heart broke.  _ ‘Connor too..?’  _ Before she could fully process what had occurred, the door to the stairs opened up. Her eyes widened when her companions already rushed up the stairs, feeling a pang of adrenaline and fear.

“Wait!!” She chased after them, not knowing what to do.  _ ‘They’re stealing the blessings!!’ _

The third chamber opened, a yellow sphere sat on the pillar, noticeably emitting heat. Soph was the first to walk to it before being shoved to the side. “What the hell?!”

Worm stood at the steps inside the chamber, a large playful smirk on their face. “I’m sorry, bestie. But the _ Graceful Sunlight’s _ mine.” They said before the doors shut close.

June looked at Soph who pushed himself to his feet, a wrathful glare on his face as he ran past her to the opening staircase, going after the next blessing. 

As soon as the other six had run up to the next floor, the next set of stairs had already opened and the chamber door to  _ The Restfull Darkness _ was closed. 

The rest of the party started to walk up again as June screamed, chasing after them. “What are you guys doing?!!”

All eyes were on her. The people left at the moment were Elliott, Eleanor, Vanya, Aki and Jeremiah, who all gave her unreadable looks. June panted, looking at them like they were crazy. “Wasn’t… Wasn’t I supposed to get the blessings?? Wasn’t that how the ritual’s supposed to take place?!”

No one answered, June can sense hesitation in them all. They stood there in silence before Elliott turned around, walking back up the stairs as he muttered loud enough for June to hear. “We won’t let you keep it all to yourself.”

“What?” June felt a pang in her chest.  _ ‘Had the blessings really turned all her friends against her?’ _ It was a drastic change to how her friends had acted before.

She chased after Elliott, running past the rest of her friends as they reached the fifth chamber,  _ The Trembling Earth _ . 

June watched as Elliott walked in, chanting an incomprehensible prayer as he reached for the earthy colored blessing. “Elliott!!” She screamed as the chamber door closed, running to the wall and falling to her knees. 

She knelt there for a moment, not realizing that the next set of stairs had opened up. June felt her breath go haste and her mind felt dizzy. Five blessings were already stolen, and not only that, her friends had hurt her. They had betrayed her and got the blessings before she could.

_ ‘I didn’t want to be Messiah in the first place… why couldn’t you guys just take it from me?’  _ June felt tears streaming down her cheeks. As she felt her chest heave up and down, she felt a hand touch her shoulder. 

“Hey..” She looks up to see Jeremiah. “We’re past half way.”

She sniffles, letting Jeremiah pull her to her feet as she stutters. “B-But the blessings..” 

Jeremiah sighed, patting her head reassuringly before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Let's bring you to the rest of them, ok?”

June sniffles with a nod, letting Jeremiah bring her up the stairs.

As they reached the next chamber, June’s eyes widened at the scene. Eleanor stood in front of the chamber, eyes staring at the green sphere, bolts of electricity and loud thundering noises coming from it. 

June pulled away from Jeremiah’s grasp, running past Aki who had her hands covering her ears as Eleanor started to chant. “Oh,  _ Ambient Thunder _ , hear thy plea!!”

“Eleanor!! Wait!” She ran, being held back by Vanya.

The light of the green lightning shown on Eleanor’s cheeks as she reached forward, reaching for the blessing. “Bestow your power unto me!!”

The last thing they heard was the rumble of thunder as the chamber doors closed. That’s when June bolted. 

She pulled away from Vanya towards the opening staircase. “June?!” She ignored their cries as she ran up the stairs. 

_ ‘We’ve been friends for years. You guys have saved me from living a life all alone.’ _ She recalls back when they were children. To when she was found by the rest of her friends as she was struggling to survive.  _ ‘Was that act of kindness just a fake??’ _

Reaching the next chamber, her eyes widened as the chamber door opened, pushing her back by a huge burst of wind. She yelps, hitting her back on the wall. In the corner of her eye, she could see the last of her friends walking unto the floor and being pushed back. 

All except one.

Vanya danced against the wind’s breeze, her eyes closed as she moved closer and closer to the  _ Whirlwind Rondo _ . 

“Vanya!!” June screamed, watching as Vanya reached the teal sphere. She holds the blessing in her hand, giving June a smile as the chamber doors closed, stopping the winds in response.

“June!!” Aki ran to her side as June fell again to her knees. June huffed, holding herself as she tried to catch her breath. Jeremiah followed after Aki, kneeling in front of June and patted her shoulder reassuringly. 

She looked up at the two, looking at their reassuring expressions as Jeremiah speaks. “C’mon, we should keep going.”

June nodded, letting Aki pick her up as she put her hand in her’s. Side by side, the three of them walked towards the next chamber. Standing in front of the door as it opened up slowly. 

June’s eyes widened as a burst of cold came from the chamber. The blessing rests in the middle of the pillar, a light blue sphere emitting cold air, cold enough that the three can physically see snow come from the chamber.  _ The Garden of Silver Snow _ .

June gulped, about to step forward before Aki let go of her hand, walking towards the chamber. She wanted to scream after her but her voice didn’t leave her lips, instead Jeremiah took the words out of her mouth. 

“Aki! Wait!” He reached for her, grabbing her wrist and held her in place. Her head limped low, eyes staring at the ground as Jeremiah screamed at her. “What are you doing?!”

June took a step back, not wanting to interfere. She let out a gasp as Aki pulled her wrist away, pushing Jeremiah aside as she walked into the chamber. Aki smiled, turning back to look at Jeremiah and June, her tears frozen on her cheeks.

“Goodbye.”

Then the chamber door closed shut. 

June wanted to scream, another blessing was taken from her but she felt silent, eyes tracing the figure of Jeremiah’s back. His shoulders limped, looking back to look at June with a sad smile, the door to the stairs leading up to the next chamber opening up.

“Let’s go.” He said softly. 

June nodded quickly, jogging to Jeremiah’s side as they walked up the stairs to the ninth and final chamber.

She looked up at him, feeling empathetic as he didn’t meet her eyes. Jeremiah was the only one who didn’t betray her from the start, even if the rest of their friends had betrayed them, surely he can be there when June lights the torch.

They reached the ninth floor. Eyes lingering on the chamber that held the last blessing. A red dripping sphere, molten and hot, rests in the middle of the chamber. June gulped, the red of the blessing reflecting back on her eyes. “ _ The Quickening Magma. _ ” She let the name escape her lips. 

They both walked up to the chamber, lingering for a moment in front of the door. At this point she was afraid to take another step forward.

“June.” She looked up at Jeremiah who had a smile on his face, looking at her reassuringly. She breathed out, feeling a pang of confidence in her. “Jeri.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

_ ‘What.’ _

He took a step forward, holding his staff towards her to prevent her from moving. Walking into the chamber, he turned back to her. As the red of the blessing reflected on his pale face, he smiled a prideful grin. “I lied.”

“No.” June breathed out but it was too late. The chamber door closed and she was left alone.

All alone.

“No..” June choked as the door to the last floor opened, feeling her knees shake and threatening to bring her down.  _ ‘I believed in you guys..’ _

She can’t bring herself to give up, she can’t, knowing the world is at stake. Can she still complete the ritual without absorbing all the blessings?

_ ‘I can’t give up..’ _ They may have hurt her but she can’t let her efforts go to waste. 

She walked up the last set of stairs, the silence deafening to her ears. 

_ ‘I thought we were supposed to face all our sorrows and joys together.’ _

She felt lied to, not only was she hurting, her heart aching at the thought of all her friends’ betrayals, but she was also alone. 

_ All alone.  _ It kept lingering in her mind.  _ Alone. _

Like the spark in her that died the moment she realized it, the tenth floor held the torch she was supposed to light by the end of the ritual. Gold and untouched, it was like no one had done this ritual before she had. The drawing on the first floor held a lit torch, while this torch was unlit and cold.

June walked forward, taking the torch from the pedestal with a confused expression. “No one has touched this torch in a long time.”

Suddenly the wall in front of her split, revealing a final set of stairs. With a gulp, she walked up the staircase, eyes widening at the night sky. She was on the roof of the tower.

June first looked at the altar in the middle of the roof. An indent in the middle, presumably for the torch, separating into nine indents on the floor, leading to nine different statues surrounding the altar. All of these statues each hold a lit red candle, it’s wax slowly melting down it’s hands. 

“What..” June walked forward, seeing a ghost-like figure standing beside the altar, his cloak covered his entire body, hiding his face from her. 

_ “You did well.” _ His voice was deep and echoey. 

June blinked, dread in her expression as she walked up to him. “W-What do you mean ‘I did well’? I didn’t..” She paused. “I didn’t take all the blessings.”

_ “But you did.” _ He replied, gesturing at the lit candles each statue held.  _ “All nine sacrifices were offered.” _

Then the sudden realization hit her.  _ ‘Sacrifices?’ _

“Who are you?” She asked the figure, but he didn’t respond. Instead he walked close to her, resting his hands on her shoulders as he spoke.

_ “Do you wish to hear what they all said?” _

“What..?”

Without a warning, he leaned his head against her’s as June’s eyes widened. 

\-----

Aki pouted, rolling her staff on her lap as she muttered under her breath. “So it really is our turn, huh..”

The rest of the crowd looked at her, truth clear in their expressions. Soph was the first to speak up, standing up again while exclaiming. “We can’t let her take all those blessings alone!!”

“Soph..” Worm muttered, before turning Eleanor who had a determined look on her face. She puffed her chest and stood up, reaching into her bag to take out a small yet thick textbook. 

“They’re too much for her.” She started flipping through the pages till she reached a page with drawn images of circular symbols. The Blessings. 

“They’re too much for anyone.” Elliott continued, sitting down where June used to sit. “We cannot allow June to take them all on her own.”

“How?” Aki asked. “Aren’t the Blessings supposed to be taken by the Messiah in order for the world to be saved?”

Eleanor hummed. “There’s a loophole.” She spoke, tracing a finger on the text. “The Blessings have to be absorbed and taken before the ritual takes place. Doesn’t mean they have to be taken by the Messiah.”

“What are you saying?” Soph asked, worried about where this conversation would lead to. He looked up at Elliott, who replied hesitantly. “Well.. There are nine Blessings and nine of us..”

“So you’re saying…?” Worm hesitated, standing up as Eleanor nodded at them, a pitiful look on her face.

Regan was the one to answer them, arms wrapped around their shoulders as they spoke sadly. “We will take the Blessings for her.”

“What if..” Worm hesitated, standing up and leaning over to reread the consequences absorbing one of the Tower’s Blessings. “What if we don’t survive?”

The whole room was silent, even Regan was hesitant to respond honestly. Instead they let out a shaky laugh, taking off their glasses to wipe the tears forming from their eyes. Vanya gasped, running over to Regan’s side in panic. “Reg..”

“I’m alright.” They replied, taking her hand reassuringly. They sighed, standing up and turning back to the rest of the inhabitants of their village, their family. “For all these years, working together, building this village together. We’ve continued to prosper and survive, you know why?”

Aki laughed, scratching the back of her head. “Because we share our joy and pain?”

They nodded, gesturing quickly at Aki before turning back to the rest of the group. “June may be the Messiah. She may be the one to save the world but we cannot let her do it alone.” They stated, reaching over and gesturing at the textbook, their fingers tracing over the symbols. “We’ve shared the joys of living together, being a family together, building this livelihood together. If June is supposed to throw that all away and endure all the pain in the world to save it… Then we will share it with her.”

Regan stopped, looking up at their people who had astonished and surprised expressions. They couldn’t help but grin, looking over at Vanya who shared a similar expression. 

“I’m in.” The crowd looked over at Aki, who held her staff tightly with a determined smile. “Who cares if I die? If June is carrying the world on her shoulders then we will carry her.”

“Me too!” Soph joined in, standing up and looking at the rest of his friends. “I’ll be honest, I don’t want to die.” He started looking down at his feet. “I have so many dreams I want to fulfill, places I want to go.” He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking and surprised to see Elliott looking longingly at him. Soph giggled, placing a hand on his as he finished. “But if June doesn’t do anything, the world dies. And if we don’t help her then she’ll die. If the world needs to be reborn again, then I’d rather die with all of you by my side.”

Aki smiled, looking over at Worm who stood up as well, wrapping their arms around Soph as they spoke up in an unenthusiastic tone. “Oh what the heck, I’m in.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Regan laughed, before turning to two boys who haven’t spoken and Eleanor. They tilted their head as if to ask their stand on the situation.

Jeremiah sighed, shaking his head as he let out a defeated laugh. He turned to Aki then at Regan with a determined grin. “Of course. Anything for our family.”

“I’m obviously in. Elliott is too.” Eleanor laughed, gesturing quickly at her brother who in turn gave a swift nod. 

Regan smiled, then felt the hand around theirs squeeze tighter. They turned to their side, seeing Vanya’s determined smile, she nodded at them, reaffirming her acceptance to the plan.

Now all eyes were locked on the final member in their meeting. Connor fiddled with his sleeves, looking irritatedly at all the expectant gazes. He groaned, ruffling his hair in annoyance. “If June says yes, then I guess I’m in.”

“Excellent.” Regan smiled, then turned back to the rest of the crowd. All eyes were placed on them as they started to speak. “Then it’s decided.”

“But..” Aki started, stealing everyone’s gaze as she mutters nervously. “Do we really have to keep this away from June? Wouldn’t it be wrong to lie to her about this?”

“Aki..” Jeremiah sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “You know if we told her, she wouldn’t let us.”

“Yeah.. but..” Aki trailed off, burying her face in Jeremiah’s forearm. She looked back up at the rest of the people in the room. With a sigh she leaned back, allowing Jeremiah to hold her as she accepted what must be done. “Alright. For June and our future.”

“For everyone’s future.” Vanya replied, giving Aki a reassuring smile before turning back at Regan. They nodded, turning back to the crowd as they flipped through the textbook with a grin. “Now, who wants to take the first blessing?”

\-----

The figure pulled away as June stood there, shocked and confused.  _ ‘They.. They planned all that for me..?’  _ She then turned up to look at him. “What happened to them?!”

He was silent as she continued on. “What happened when they took the blessings?!! Tell me!!”

_ “As the Messiah..”  _ He started, prompting June to look up.  _ “Your being is supposed to handle all nine blessings. It would have been painful if you were the one to bring all nine of them here.” _

_ “But.. as a sacrifice…”  _ June felt her stomach turn at the thought of her friends being ‘sacrifices’.  _ “Their bodies wouldn’t be able to withstand the power of the blessings. Yes. It would still count even if the Messiah wasn’t the one to receive them, however…” _

“Stop talking.” June spat, brows furrowing at the ghost-like figure. “Don’t tell me they’re..”

He was dead silent, instead he reached forward, prompting June to take a step back. “Don’t touch me!! You killed my friends!!” She screamed as tears fell down her face. “You killed..” She sniffled, crying into her arm.

The figure stood there before speaking.  _ “But don’t you want to know their wishes for you?” _

June sniffled. “‘Their wishes’?” 

In another act of mercy, the figure leaned forward, leaning his forehead against hers as a flood of memories and words came into her mind.

\-----

_ “June, as one of the eldest in the family, I can’t let you do this alone. I’m sorry that we had to plot this behind your back but, knowing you, you wouldn’t let us if you knew. We had to take these blessings for you to save our world. If you had died doing this all by yourself, what would we do? I don’t care if I’ll drown and have my body be pushed back and forth by the waves forever. I want to share your hindrance, because it is my duty, and because I care about you, June.” _

_ “Hey.. I.. I wish I could have told you sooner. But whatever, I’m going to fucking die anyways. I’m sorry for being such a brash asshole. To be honest, keeping this idea from you kinda ticked me off at first, but then, thinking about a life without you.. I just couldn’t risk it. I couldn’t risk losing you so you can save the fucking world by yourself. Let the fiery pits of hell take me and burn me till I’m nothing but ash. I love you, June. I’ll see you after you save the world, I promise. _

_ “I’m not one to like save the world or whatever, I know that job falls for someone like you, so I did what I could do best. Die. I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I know you would feel sucky after seeing us hurt you like that but, did you think we were going to just let you take up all the power by yourself? There’s no water here, the heat is horrible, an inconvenience really. If you survive, somehow, after all the pain we cost you, I hope you can forgive us.” _

_ “June. I’m sorry. So so so so so so sorry for lying! And not saying goodbye! Or anything.. I lo- really care about you June. A lot. Be the best you can be!! Save the world!! I’m losing my mind just at the thought of you being all alone but.. You’re strong like super strong!! If you somehow survive, just know we are watching over you, me especially! You can trust me. I promise.” _

_ “Who knew returning to the ground would.. Hurt this much? Hehe, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I know I pray a lot or whatever, so I don’t really have much time to talk to you and the others but.. You know what? I wish I paid attention to you more. June, I love you so much. Like I seriously do. Did you ever think we were going to let you save the world all by yourself? We’ll be here for you to the very bitter end.” _

_ “I’ve been chanting and chanting about what? June, you’re sweet, and kind, and everything other nice thing in between. The last thing I wanted to do is take advantage of that, even if it was to save you. I have already accepted my fate, letting god strike me down over and over. God is cruel, but I am not letting this world perish because we ignore god. Complete the ritual, save this world, we’re sorry for what we did, good luck.” _

_ “I love you so much, June. I just want to start with that. I care about you like my own sister, so I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about this sooner. I would recall the old days when we used to dance together with the others but I can’t really think about them without crying. Now I’ll be dancing against the breeze, I don’t care if this is how I die, you’ll save the world and end all this suffering, I know you will.” _

_ “June, I’m sorry for lying to you. I’m sorry for tricking you. You deserve a better friend than that. I really do seem like the self-sacrifice type but I know you don’t deserve that. I’m sorry for leaving you all alone but you’re strong, you can do this, remember that we’re all with you, pushing you to the light. Being frozen to my core doesn’t sound that bad if it means you can bring the world back it’s warmth.” _

_ “I really wanted to avoid this plan, leaving you alone by yourself hurts, it really hurts. However, remember how much we love you, how much we care about you. We know we hurt you to the point of distrust but just know it was all for you. All for you. If you ever feel alone after this, just remember you’re not. We will be with you and any feeling you feel, we’ll all share it together. Crawling through the fires doesn’t seem that bad now that I think about it, heh. Remember what Regan always said, remember what we all always said. June…” _

\----- 

June choked out a sob, wiping her tears and falling to her knees. Nine.. All nine blessings… no.. sacrifices, were complete. She held the torch to her chest, letting out a pained scream as she recalls her friends, mourning their lives.

“I..I won’t..” June stutters, looking up to where the figure used to be, only instead to see her nine friends looking back at her, arms outstretched towards her, reminding her of when they first saved her as children. 

“We will face all fortune and pain as one.” The words escaped her lips, reaching out to her friends in a desperate attempt to reach them, instead going straight through.

It didn’t matter if those were her actual friends or were just a figment of her imagination. She stood up, holding the torch tightly in her grip as she walked closer to the altar.

“I won’t let them die in vain!!” As her voice resounded throughout the forest, the full moon’s light hit the roof of the tower straight on, prompting the candle’s flames to burn brighter and it’s wax melting faster.

The hot red wax flowed through the cracks on the floor, flowing towards the altar. June stood quickly to her feet, placing the torch in its place as the wax glowed a deep red, reaching the middle of the altar and lighting the torch with a bright and powerful flame.

She fell back to her knees, the figure watching her from afar as the sky turned dark and an unnatural shade of violet as dark and black string-like energy flowed around the shrine, surrounding the roof of the tower. 

June sighs, looking up at the flame in a tired and desperate tone.  _ ‘Will this really save the world?’ _

_ “You did well, Messiah.” _ The voice spoke in her head as she leaned her up to the sky, letting the tears stream down her face as the darkness consumed the area, feeling an overwhelming burst of power come from the top of the tower.

June let out a short and tired laugh as the power burst from the tower.

The darkness and night had disappeared, and the world glowed in a new era, where the leaves were prosperous and the livestock could graze in peace.

\-----

In a small village, a young girl received a letter from a nearby kingdom. She opened the letter, eyes widened as she ran to their village chief, she handed him the letter, eyes widened as he read aloud what it said.

_ Dearest people of the Village of Youth. _


End file.
